falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grutt
A monster, a freak and an abomination, this Super Mutant from Missouri has had many names. He was hunted and persecuted for most of his life, only because of his appearance. He is intelligent, being on par with a normal adult and fully capable of producing coherent sentences. He lived in the Pinnacle, serving as the palladium that kept the ghouls from being exiled or wiped out by the humans, and the only person who could withhold the ghouls from risking the total destruction of the skyscraper by acting vice versa. History The first 30 years of his life have remained completely blank in Grutt's memory ever since his body was introduced to the FEV Vats at the Mariposa Base in California. The only clue to his previous life was a small and inaccurate drawing of a woman's face on the wall of his prison cell, something he carved moments before he was dragged away to the Vats. He somehow managed to survive the horrible mutation and the corresponding pain, and even managed to retain most of his cognitive skills. Soon afterwards, he was put to work to find and collect humans to expand the Master's Unity. A decade passed, and, in 2162, a chapter of Grutt's life was brought to an end when the Vault Dweller destroyed the Vats. After emerging from the rubble of his former home, he joined up with a large group of survivors led by the Super Mutant called Gammorin and stayed with them until a squad of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel ambushed his group in St. Louis in 2197. Grutt, one of the few survivors, wandered around the area for several years. He managed to hide from the BoS and was forced to keep moving until he decided to try his luck somewhere else. He constructed a raft and dragged it to the nearby Mississippi river. It was then that he was attacked by a couple of raiders, who opened fire on him. He escaped with his life, but just barely. He was bleeding severely from multiple bullet wounds, which eventually made him lose consciousness as the stream took him to unknown lands. Grutt finally awakened in a brightly lit room, surrounded by people who were dressed in almost equally bright coats. When one of them, an old man, came closer with a device that looked like it could cause a lot of pain, something with lots of needles protruding from it, Grutt broke loose of his restraints and started to kick and punch around wildly causing lots of damage to the facility. When he escaped the building, he was dumbfounded when he found out that there were even more people outside. He sneaked through this city, New Memphis, to avoid any guards, until he joined a caravan of ghouls and mutants on their way to Jackson. He stuck with the caravan long enough to become its leader, and in 2250 he and his group made a tour through the various settlements in Nashville. When they encountered a formidable skyscraper, called "The Pinnacle", Grutt's caravan cleared out the lower levels of the building and turned them into a trading bazaar for mutants until some smoothskin and his gang gave him no choice but to relinquish a part of the building. In 2280, Grutt entrusted his friend, an old ghoul named Thomas deMarou, with the leadership over the Mutant Pact. He, somewhat cryptically, told him he was going to search for more followers in other lands; hoping to find a lot of them in what Grutt knew was once the state of Texas. After sneaking out of the Pinnacle (He didn't want the Sluggers to make use of his absence) he traveled to the Mississippi River, bought a small boat from a retired MTU captain and sailed southwards, into unknown territories. Appearance Taller and more muscled then most of the inhabitants of the Pinnacle and even Nashville, Grutt is a very intimidating figure. Him being a Super Mutant, he doesn't have any hair on his head, and he walks with a slightly hunched back that makes him a little shorter. Abilities & Skills Like all Super Mutants, Grutt is extremely strong and tough. In the years after the fall of the Master's Army, Gammorin's subordinates used him to scout unknown territories, hunt for food and salvage weapons, ammunition, and other useful materials. Grutt is an average marksman, not very skilled but also not very crappy, although he prefers to kill his targets with his hands or his knife whenever possible. He is forced to save ammo because of the lack of ammunition in the ghoul-occupied southern settlement in Pinnacle, caused by the Vicomte and his band of Slugger soldiers, who make sure there are no great amounts of bullets and weapons on the ghouls' markets. When night falls, Grutt tries to use his skills to disarm any of the IEDs placed by the Vicomte, without his henchmen finding out. Equipment Being a frequent traveler, Grutt is packed lightly, but not entirely unarmed or unprotected. He wears an old pilot's helm on his head, something he obtained when he and his Super Mutant buddies scavenged through Whiteman Air Force Base way back in Missouri. His body armor consists of scraps of leather and metal fit together to make a sturdy set of clothing that doesn't reduce his mobility or gets in the way of his massive amount of muscles. As protection against the cold, the blazing sun, or the eyes of the less friendly people of Nashville, he wears a large, brown duffle coat with a hood to hide his face in. Grutt carries a Mosin Nagant M44 Carbine as his primary weapon. If needed, he is able to attach a knife with duct tape and use it as a makeshift bayonet. Additionally, he carries a couple of flares, mostly for instant fire-making, a couple of glow sticks, a small entrenching shovel, a water canteen and a jute bag to put food in. Quotes About From Category:Characters Category:Super Mutants